Zenobia
by Fornallure
Summary: Zenobia,is a vampire wandering ancient Mycenae Greece.(I finally fixed it and its better now.)


**A Twilight Fan-fiction, Great!just great...I'm not a fan of the Bell-Ed love story.I believe the side characters were much more interesting than the would have been better if it was about Alice or the Volturi.**

 **I came up with this story one night listening to some really cool vampire themed bands and reading a is going to be "out-there" will go by book character ages, not the films.**

 **Zenobia: The Ancient Minoan Vampire**

She was gone In mere seconds of combustion into diamond-like particles, My creator..my the mere rays of the fragile and old was was the true redemption of our kind's cursed existence, one-way boat ride to relief in her eyes to be finally purged, and a smile." carry on Zenobia..."

I will.I did not in diamond particles and I was and uncivilized vampire..now she's dead by my was combusted by my own powers of molecular speed thing was my creator wanted me to kill her...

The abandoned palaces of Knossos on Crete was my home and the city itself.I had my own throne and passerby city was abandoned 20 years it was a great place to reside life was mortal life was spent giving offerings to the three pale mother goddesses.I was within one, over 500 years the garden's pond's reflection, I'm the same woman; I was at 20 years same black hair, not the same eyes...red.

Walking through this ruin.I am reminded of my goddess voice and up till the day invaders came and killed many and the vampire took me vampire had no name, she refused to tell mother was so fragile, I could see the veins in her arms and whole body was transparent to what was under the glass ways she resembled a living glass statue; her eyes were blind and mental state was that of her insanity; there was a wanting for the release from was the greatest gift I could give her as she gave me; My life.

She constantly told me to be strong and chose wisely;w ho to give our cursed poison with evident powers were the most useful and also said our existence should be kept in secret and in a fading light in darkness that grows weak and is consumed by is the reason and dignity of our kin. I know nothing of; due to living in her personal paradise...which turned out to be fake since her power was to make others believe they have found their heart's was a paradise free from war and from worry.

Being alone was one of my biggest can't survive being alone in the wilderness of forest and is like being nonexistent. Life is meaningless without others.I wanted someone to share this life with,e more ith as wandering lost souls or a clan, I t did not matter to I left my precious home, I n search for one.

 **Chapter 2: Athena Polias**

Via a merchant's ship, I traveled to the first place I went was Athens, city had high walls, temples and homes were built from stones and are interesting creatures indeed but are so easily deceived.I stole a white wrap off of a man without him noticing and wrapped it around my shoulders and seemed like everyone ignored me and went about in the streets in their daily lives and chattering of a thousand voices seemed to distract me; I've forgotten how it was amongst life!

I walked into a shepherd's flock of sheep, He shouted at me"Get out of the way!girl go back home!"I stayed my tongue and did not unidentified person placed his hand on my shoulder"Excuse me...Aeolos!The priestess of Athena requires an animal sacrifice for tonight's rite"

"Take this sheep,"

I ran away when the two began to place I adventured to was the temple of Athena, In the center of the temple was a bronze statue of a woman with an owl,and many offerings on her pyre.

"Hello,There?You are like me!"said a girl's appeared from behind a column."I am Calisto!"

"I am Athenodora"Another woman came up from behind me, surprised I accidentally shattered a decorated vase on Athena's offering pyre."You could have killed someone!What is your name?stranger?"

I calmed down and answered"My name is Zenobia,"

"Zenobia?...you have a rare power"Athenodora complimented me.

"Thank you, I have had this power ever since I became this"I replied with an honest smile."Though I never had to use it in dire or useful situations"

Athenodora laughed"Where have you been?In a cave?"

"Yes, You are right, I have been in a cave for many years, my reaction time is improving, though"I tempted to laugh with the blonde woman, but she continued to speak.

"You could stay here if you help me with slaying a few children of Lycaon and Lamia, They are harassing us; Someone with your power could easily kill them, Can you implode flesh?"She requested keeping a friendly smile.

"Anything with a physical body, I can destroy"I replied trying to keep up with her degree of hospitality.

"That is good, Will you help me?"

"Yes, I will,"

"Time for the sacrifice to Athena Polias!Come on!Calisto"Athenodora called for her young companion and I fallowed closely behind them.

Later; The two lead me to an alter, where a human male gave Athenodora a sheep, She slits the animal's stomach and pulled out its intestines.I fought the need to feed and then she spoke to the crowd and the Athenian coven."When the beasts attack!The gods shall rain justice upon them...so is the will of the gods!"

"When they come destroy them, Zenobia"She whispered to me.

Twenty minutes later, A group of ravaged beasts came into the scene and tempted to attack the vampires and the humans, I obliterated them with a single thought and gesture of my right blood and flesh splattered on the trees, green grass, and survived.

"Amazing!The work of the gods"Athenodora clasped her hands and her companions cheered.

 **The Athenian Clan**

After the slaughter we began to walk back to the clan's hideout, I turned to her and asked, "What was wrong with those wolfs?" Athenodora wore a white chiton and her long blonde hair flowed freely.

"A few days ago we were attacked by the Lycaon, the wolfs suffered being bit by our newborns and changed dramatically into ravaged beasts, thanks to you we did not suffer any causalities," Athenodora explained simply.

"I see'"

The Athenian clan resided in a abandoned palace, in the mountains above the city of Athens, the palace was surrounded by figures, decorated vases and paintings on the walls; similar to the ones drawn on the walls at my home in Knossos, Crete. Athenodora, I could see how tiresome she was here by her solemn expression, she wanted to leave, but where?We hunted travelers and bandits, that walked the eyes changed from red to blue, it would seem to my blonde friend.

"Your eyes?Are rare indeed"She commented on my indigo eyes."You are something this clan needs"

"Thank you,"She thought I was not like the vampires of the clan, she belonged to.I was an old essence of life: That rebirthed like a phoenix.

The Athenian clan sat like inanimate statues most of the only time the eleven tempted to move; was when they were thirsting for blood or performing blood seemed as if they lost all meaning to their existence or they were too distracted by their would come once and a while to make deals with them for modeling or the vampires would dance around in vampires wouldn't even speak to each were like beautiful idols.

I mostly spent my day gazing out over the pier; into the city, the ocean, and battlements: where soldiers practiced for war. Never forgetting where I came and where I am humans seemed to war constantly with each other, It has been like that for thousands of years, men crave violence like it's an instinct and my kin isn't all that different.

One day, Athenodora came to me claiming,"I'm going to leave, to the north, Zenobia, I want you to lead this clan, do whatever you want with them, they know I left you in charge"I respected her choice and nodded.

She left without saying grabbed my right hand with her small hand, and asked;

"What will we do now?Zenobia?"

Calisto was 10, but she seemed to be one of the most focused and despite her young age, she was quite smart and mature for her age. Small in stature with brunette colored hair, red eyes and a doll always seemed to smile with absolutely no care in the world and clinged to me like a child to its mother.I wonder who made her? I pity this small girl.

"We will make new vampires," I said simply.

She clapped her hands"More !"

I laughed "Yes, We need a new air around here!"

Zenobia's Plan

"New friends?What kind of friends?"Calisto asked me, clenching her light weight dress.

I smiled"We need strong ambitious humans with abilities,"

"Oh, that kind of person?So where are you going to start?"

"Athens has a lot of capable individuals; We need change"

"Oh, this will be fun!"Calisto cheered, It was hard to believe under that face; she was a bloodthirsty two of us ventured into the men and foreign traders roamed about on horses or on foot; doing everyday always stayed very close to me just this time, she stopped, grabbed my hand and spoke:

"Zenobia, please carry me" I nodded my head and picked her rested her curled brunette haired head on my shoulder and fell into a deep trance.

"You never have time to enjoy yourself, 's going to be a feast occurring in the megaron tonight!Bring Didyme!"A young man named Dionysos said to his dark haired twenty-five-year-old they walked through the streets to the kings palace.

Aro scoffed"Still your vulgar tongue!Dionysos!My sister is still but a child"

Scuffling Dionysos assured Aro"I meant no harm, You becoming a commander of the king's army and you don't celebrate?Wheres, the fun in that?"

"Life isn't all about pomp, Dionysos" Aro reminded him.

"True!You could still enjoy life a little"Dionysos teased him, to his face.

"I'm busy, go do something productive"

To no avail of changing Aro's mind, Dionysos sighs and replies"Good luck with the kings military campaign!Don't die!"He begins to walk home muttering to himself, as Aro approached the king's head began to throb and all of a sudden the headache that aside, he continued to the monarch's palace.

"Hmm, That was interesting "Calisto returned back to her body and alerted me.

"What is your ability?" I asked her, out of curiosity.

"I can astral project into the bodies of others, I was almost caught by a mortal," Calisto confessed to me.

"Caught?how?"

"Entities with strong mental powers can sometimes resist and or notice I'm there" She explained in a mature tone of voice.

I wanted someone capable of stirring up the vampire world and make all those idols and motionless statues move to take a stand and protect what is theirs, or be have been living a purposeless eternity and I am about to give them the strong will survive and the weak must be protected or die by the hands of the the change or perish with the times of the past!So prepare yourselves for the strength of the gods and surrender your warm flesh to our cold embrace and witness the idols repent down to see the nothingness we truly are and make them open their red eyes to how dangerous we can be!

My plan would take centuries and maybe a millennium or more; nothing stands in the way of a force that can't be stopped, all shall yield or be crushed under superior is the way of the predatory instinct of all mammals; be conquerors or be conquered.

So we set out to find humans with the abilities; we seek Young and could stop vampire!No werewolf and no human!I was called to the temple of Athena by Acantha, the priestess of the temple and a member of the Athenian coven.

"Master!There is a weeping young woman named Cassandra at the temple!She claims to have visions" she exclaimed in a tone of worry.

"Visions?Lead me to her!"

Calisto stood in a corner near a column of our palace, she seemed to be thinking about something quite did not move once Acantha and I left.

Cassandra had dark curly hair and brown was very beautiful and fragile for a human."Please help me!" she cried approaching me.

"What is it?"

"The queen wants to kill me!I saw it!"She claimed in a serious tone."I am not crazy!please help me!For the last time!Athena!"She faced and begged the statue of the war goddess.

"Shes are not going to do anything, what if I told you I could relieve you of your curse, but you have to keep your power a secret as long as you exist?"I offered generously." except in times of need of a change" the knowledge of the unknown; should sometimes be left undiscovered or told, for the sake of the natural order of the universe.

"Yes!I will!For as long as I live!" she replied truthfully.

Acantha waved her hand across Cassandra's eyes and erased her existence entirely from the had the power to erase people from known existence and events.I left Cassandra to Acantha and returned to Calisto; who wanted to speak to , this time, she will tell me what is bothering her.

Calisto was in the same place I left her,"I believe it is time to seek out a 'friend' "she said with her high-toned voice.

"you found what you were looking for?"I smiled sarcastically.

"yes"

"Show me"

The person Calisto leads me to was a man, tall and fit in stature with dark long hair and brown eyes, a soldier of some wore a red tunic and sat upon a wooden chair, in a well-decorated tent of the king's cavalry, as I peeked inside the spoke to another soldier and did not know of my presence.

No one in the barracks is forbidden to this had to include a little stealth; and when did I? Zenobia? ever follow the law?never, not even in my human days.I felt so much adrenaline and with psychic powers is a rare thing in this time of turmoil.

As the younger soldier left; I made my way to the wooden table in the middle of the room and sat, and read the tablet upon the table of a map.

"Hello?There?"I surprised the dark haired man as he turned to me.

"Who are you?" he asked me"and what are you doing here?"

I laughed sarcastically"I am Zenobia, I came here for you, Aro, "I smiled raising to meet him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your power and intellect could be used for far greater things" I spoke in a serious tone."The mortal carnal embodiment is fragile, wasted by war and famine!Never achieving true greatness and worth"

"Your point is?goddess from the mountain?"He said unaffected by me.I smirked and said:

"I wish for you to join us, we who are undying and never aging, Immortal"I spoke in a charismatic tone.

He denied me with bitter reluctance."...excuse me I have the battle to prepare for, goodbye"

Aro left his residence with a few Waring tools and necessities.I stood there until he sojourned out onto the outer premises.I knew this would be his I will not stop here, so I made my next move: By taking a nameless warrior by the stealth, draining his blood and taking hid helmet, polearm, shield and clothing.I disguised myself to meet my prey.

The battlefield smelt of blood.A paradise of temptation to my preternatural senses tempting me to go into bloodthirsty madness!A desolation of red desire to blood drinkers and a violent desire to the blood to me is better than sex, blood is stimulating and adrenaline of the hunt wasn't all that sound of swords and screams in my ears; like music!I almost forgot my purpose here, that was to find that horrible commander.A fight of man against man, savory savage beasts!

It really didn't matter if humans saw me because they thought my kind were gods.I ran up to his position and laughed "You call this battle strategy?"

"What do you know? About tactics?"

I took off my helmet and threw it at the head of an anonymous human causing him to fall unconsciously,"Power is the source of all passion in humanity, its the driving force of all creatures!Dominate or be dominated!Come to me!"

The sun on my skin seemed to get the attention of some of the warriors, the woman with skin of diamonds!The sight of the goddess of war!These men will be talking about this for my inhuman speed, I took Aro and left to nearby ruins of stone structures, statues, and overgrown forestry.

"Are you hurt?" I: Zenobia asked Aro, who fell to his knees.I ripped the armor from my body and throw it into oblivion."You are bleeding"I could smell his blood.

"I was injured; just before you arrived, goddess,"He said in earnest.

"No need to call me a goddess, I am far from one"I smirked and licked the act made him uneasy I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"I never thought I would be not noticed by your kind, The ones we call gods..."Aro admitted as I crouched down:

"I need you, come with me as immortal"I forced him to the ground with my strength and bit him on the wrist.

"Don't fight it: Just like a snakes bite...swift and consuming...Sweet dreams "I whispered to my newly changing companion.

I sat cross-legged on the grass for a moment and looked around my surroundings and up to the clear skies, I saw nothing in those skies: We were alone and I smiled.I enjoyed screaming: existing in solitude rarely sung such music of the ambrosial nature of took my hand and rose from the ground with renascent posture and pulchritudinous as the next vampire.I caressed his pearly white face with my right my own affection and gazing into those red eyes with my own.

"You were telling the truth, your inquiry is quite compelling, Zenobia" He acknowledged me with unspoken insight.

"Yes," I spoke lightly.

"You are from don't remember your parents; or have any memory or thought affiliated with them?" Aro foretold using his own powers.

This caught me off is the truth I don't know either my father or mother, my vampire guardian I came to call mother was not my mother, she was my bond mother and the one who taught me to live like introduced me to blood and our poisonous effect we have on someone erased these memories of mine or I have forgotten them.

My father? I had no memory of him, even the way he looked or the sound of his whole topic was nonexistent in my mind before he brought it up.

"No, I do not, I never did,"I thought meekly, with our hands embraced."I guess...They might come haunting me soon.

Due to reading my mind Aro figured it all a power is something to truly my power destroys whatever it comes in contact with. a curse than a positive advantage.A power which one can learn absolutely everything from a person is something magnificent.

My parents were nonexistent in my past as much as my memories; before the Vampire saved me from the burning of my showed me something about myself I never knew the craving.

We went hunting upon the battling 's blood flowed down my feeling was that of ravenous ecstasy and animal greatest pleasures akin to that of the most intimate ! indeed: The Flesh , Blood and the Pain.


End file.
